carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pexir III
Pexir III (commonly "Pexir") is a Hive/Jungle world in orbit of the star Pexir Alpha Orbital characteristics *Mean Orbital distance: 160,668,000,000 km (1.07 Astronomical Units) *Inclination: 1.54° to invariable plane *Orbital period: 1154.46 local days (428.53 Terran solar days/ 1.173 Terran years) *Mass: 7.131 x 1024 kg (1.19 x Terra) *Mean Radius: 6648 km (1.04 x Terra) *Equatorial gravity: 10.76 ms-2 (1.10 x Terra) *Escape Velocity: 11964 ms-1 (1.07 x Terra) *Solar day: 32071.27 seconds (8h 54m 31.27s) *Axial tilt: 32.413 degrees *Albedo: 0.257 Natural satellites Parrex *Orbital distance: 252,100 km *Mass: 5.24 x 1021 kg *Diameter: 632 km *Orbital period: 35.94 Pexirian Days (13.34 Terran solar days) Parrex is tidally locked, with equal orbital and rotational periods. Parrex is not generally considered a major satellite by the Imperium. Its only notable human presence is a number of viewing domes on its forward face, primarily used by the wealthy elite to watch Pexirian weather patterns. Surface Pexir's surface is approximately 73% water, with the remainder consisting of four continental landmasses, spread over across five of the planet's nine major tectonic plates. The majority of the surface terrain is relatively shallow, with very few mountains exceeding 2000 metres in height. The planet's surface has considerable jungle cover at most latitudes. Due to the planet's degree of axial tilt, Pexir has no lasting polar icecaps. Climate/Atmosphere *'Average Atmospheric pressure:' 97232 Pascals *'Atmospheric composition:' **'Nitrogen:' 75.5% **'Oxygen:' 23.2% **'Argon:' 1.18% **'Carbon Dioxide:' 0.1% **'Other/Trace:' 0.07% With fairly large oceans, few mountain ranges and a considerable Coriolis effect from the planet's short day, Pexirian weather is inclement, globally characterised by tropical cyclones, high rainfall, frequent thunderstorms and considerable wind speeds. The climatic factor is generally considered to be one of the primary factors a large part in the planet's development into a hive world. Due to a relatively low surface albedo and high greenhouse gas count, Pexir III remains a relatively warm world despite being on the outside of Pexir Alpha's habitable zone, with an average global temperature of 288K. Flora and Fauna Native Pexirian flora is robust, largely evolved to weather the planet's high wind conditions. While Pexir's extensive regions of flora are normally described as forests or jungles, their constituent trees (while not an entirely accurate term, it is in common use) is relatively short in height as compared to the trees of other worlds. In unison, these low-level forests act as a wind break, allowing the majority of the trees within to remain standing even in winds of 200 kilometres per hour. As this short stature means they are typically at a level that can be grazed by many animals, most Pexirian plants have taken alternative evolutionary strategies - many are poisonous (mostly only to native species, although some have proven toxic to non-indigenous species) or aggressively barbed, but some demonstrate abnormal growth patterns (such as growing from their base rather than the tip) or have reached an mutual equilibrium with fauna through mechanisms such as endozoochory to distribute seeds. Land-based Pexirian fauna is also adapted for the often cyclonic environmental conditions. Notable examples are: - Several independently evolved species of megafauna, massive enough to retain footing in high winds and flood conditions. - An order of naturally streamlined semi-aquatic species. - A number of burrowing species that inhabit Pexir's few mountain ranges, away from flood plains. - Robust aerial species capable of sustained flight in extreme storm conditions. - The semi-sentient Paxin species. The species appears to display a minor capacity for psychic precognition and displays sufficient critical reasoning faculties to migrate away from storm zones. These traits have also made Imperial elimination of the species impractical (albeit largely unnecessary), as they naturally avoid human aggressors. Notable History (>>DATA ERROR<<) Population Approximately 32,500 million citizens, spread across 44 major hives. Imperial anthropometric studies show Pexirians to sit above Imperial averages for height and muscle mass, with males averaging 182cm, and females at 175cm. Red hair and green eyes are often considered characteristic Pexirian traits, although remain comparative minority traits amongst the population. Culture Common Carthaxian opinion would consider Pexirians to have blunt social attitudes, an almost casual attitude to violence and somewhat demanding tastes in both food and music. While somewhat stereotyped, these all have some basis in truth. - With a culture heavily influenced by the regiments that formed the initial population of Pexir, Pexirians often do take direct and proactive solutions to their problems. Secret-keeping is also difficult in the close-knit nature of a hive, so they are often prone to speaking their mind. - As with many hive worlds, most of the lower hives on Pexir have a considerable gang culture with a considerable history of violence. In order to combat this, a conviction of gang membership has since M38 automatically carried a sentence of military conscription. While this has assisted in the growth of the Pexirian PDF and Imperial Guard regiments into military units with a formidable reputation for urban warfare (and a service record to match), an assignment as a Pexirian NCO or Commissar is considered a very high intensity posting - particularly as the Departmento Munitorum pays no attention to former gang affiliations when assigning troopers to units. - The plentiful supply of fresh food from its system neighbour, Pexir II, means the average quality of nutrition and cuisine on Pexir III is considerably higher than could be expected on other hive worlds (or, indeed, many Imperial worlds in general), something that is often a rather rude awakening for many Pexirians abroad in Carthax. - Musically, Pexir has in recent decades returned to the flick metal and synph-rock genres, which demand powerful melodical vocal performances (in many cases, the best Pexirian singers have genehanced and/or augmetised vocal cords, allowing them to change pitch faster or combine harmonic tones) Planetary Capital Found in the northern hemisphere, the Pexirian planetary capital is officially known as "Acropolis", but is commonly known as "The Nexus" or by its ancient name of "Hergest Fall". Approximately 13 kilometres on height, and 10 kilometres across at the base, it is the only hive on Pexir officially recognised to house in excess of two billion occupants. Notable individuals Lord Governor Fforsten Speyn The 73rd and latest in the ruling Speyn family, which has been overseeing Pexir since late M39. While wantonly gluttonous, Fforsten is otherwise generally considered to be hard-working and prudent in his leadership by the populace.